harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest Macmillan
Ernie Macmillan (born 1980) is a pure-blood wizard who was in the same year as Harry Potter in Hogwarts. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Ernie was an academically strong student who became a Prefect in his fifth year. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army, and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Biography Early Years Ernie was born into a pure-blood family that can trace its lineage back nine generations; he may be related to Melania Black née Macmillan, Sirius Black's paternal grandmother. Although he was proud of this, Ernie was not prejudiced against those of other blood statuses. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1991. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff during the Welcoming Feast, and soon became friends with fellow Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. During his second year, Ernie came to believe that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after he spoke Parseltongue in front of the Dueling Club. Harry was trying to stop the snake from attacking Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Ernie perceived it differently, believing that Harry was in fact urging the snake to attack. He stepped in to protect his friend, and his fears were worsened when Justin was Petrified shortly after. However, the attack on Hermione Granger, Harry's close friend, made Ernie realise that Harry couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin, and he gave Harry a public apology.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Supporting Cedric In 1994, Ernie attended the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire confront Harry with their badges showing their support for Cedric Diggory.]] During the Triwizard Tournament, he supported Cedric Diggory and again stopped speaking to Harry, as he was one of many students who initially believed that Harry had entered himself into the tournament in a bid for further glory. He also wore a Support Cedric Diggory badge. Dumbledore's Army In 1995, Ernie became a Hufflepuff Prefect alongside Hannah Abbott. Unlike previous years, where he had thought ill of Harry for certain acts he believed him to have committed, Ernie was one of the few Hogwarts students who believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned. He even went as far as to make an openly public declaration of support on Harry's behalf.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Shortly after the beginning of term, he joined Dumbledore's Army, and believed it to be one of the most important things they would be doing that year - apart from O.W.L.s. In the run-up to his examinations, he would study between eight and ten hours a day. He developed the irritating habit of boasting about this fact, then inquiring about other student's study habits. After term had ended, Ernie was one of the members of Dumbledore's Army who helped foil an ambush on Harry by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle on the Hogwarts Express. Sixth Year Ernie's hard work and determination from the previous year paid off as he was the only Hufflepuff student in his year who returned for N.E.W.T-level Potions, earning at least an "E" in his O.W.L. He also qualified for N.E.W.T-level Defence Against the Dark Arts.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince On the night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Ernie was exiting the Hufflepuff Common Room to investigate a disturbance and saw Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter running down a corridor. He asked Harry what was going on, but got no response. He would later discover that Albus Dumbledore had been killed that night, and he presumably attended his funeral several days later. Final Year As a pure-blood, Ernie was able to return to Hogwarts for the 1997-1998 school year after the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control; indeed, Hogwarts attendance became mandatory. Presumably, Ernie's Muggle-born friend Justin Finch-Fletchley was not able to come back to school, though Hannah Abbott returned. The two joined the revived Dumbledore's Army, which was led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in the absence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. The D.A. members opposed the anti-Muggle propaganda and Dark Arts taught by Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They painted rebellious phrases on the walls and freed students from detention, where they faced beatings and even the Cruciatus Curse. On May 2, 1998, Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts as Voldemort approached with his army. A meeting was held in the Great Hall, and when Professor McGonagall laid out the plans to evacuate the younger students from the school, Ernie indicated his willingness to fight against the Death Eaters by directly asking McGonagall about those who wished to remain behind. His question was applauded by a number of students who held similar feelings.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows During the subsequent battle, Ernie, along with Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan, came to the aid of Harry, Hermione, and Ron by using their Patronuses to drive off a group of Dementors. Ernie's took the form of a boar. As he was not mentioned among the casualties, Ernie likely survived the Second Wizarding War. Physical description Ernie was a stout boy, with blond hair. When concentrating, such as during Apparation lessons, his face would go pink. Personality and traits Although others percieved Ernie as pompous, he was loyal to his friends and always honest. He was never afraid to speak his mind, and could readily admit when he was wrong. As a student, he was hard-working and strived to get good marks. He also displayed great bravery and loyalty in his participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Despite being a pure-blood, he never displayed any prejudice towards those of different blood status. Indeed, his two closest friends at Hogwarts were a Muggle-born, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a half-Blood, Hannah Abbott. Relationships Hannah Abbott .]] Ernie and Hannah Abbott were close friends during their time at Hogwarts. They discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin together during their second year, and shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog cards. They supported Cedric as the School Champion during the Triwizard Tournament together, and, in 1995, they both became the Hufflepuff Prefects. Justin Finch-Fletchley .]] Ernie was friends with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and, during the Dueling Club in 1992, moved to protect his friend when it seemed that Harry Potter was encouraging a snake to attack him. Believing Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, and that Justin was his next target, he told Justin to hide in the dormitories. When Justin later turned up petrified, Ernie was very upset and angry with Harry until convinced that he was not the culprit behind the attack on his friend. Harry Potter .]] During the Chamber of Secrets affair, Ernie held the suspicion that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin when he saw him speak Parseltongue to a snake during the Dueling Club, and believed he was encouraging it to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. His suspicions were raised when Justin became the next victim of "Slytherins Monster". However, when Hermione Granger suffered the same fate, Ernie realised that it could not be Harry since he would never harm one of his closest friends. To make amends, Ernie gave Harry a public apology. Despite generally getting along well, Ernie did follow the lead of his fellow Hufflepuff housemates and give Harry the cold shoulder when he was selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion in 1994. Since Cedric Diggory had been the chosen Hogwarts Champion, he felt, like many others in the school, that Harry was taking away Hufflepuff's chance for honour and glory. However, with the tragic events surrounding the Third Task, Ernie believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned and publically proclaimed his support despite the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet calling him a liar. Ernie's support of Harry was so strong that he was a staunch supporter of Dumbledore's Army, and led the call to arms during the meeting of students in the Great Hall prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Behind the scenes *Ernie was played by Louis Doyle in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Louis Doyle also provided the voice for the character in the video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Ernie's last name was misspelled in the closing credits for Chamber of Secrets as "MacMillan", but was corrected for Goblet of Fire. *Ernie is possibly named after J.K. Rowling's paternal grandfather, Ernie Rowling. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Notes and references Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillian, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillian, Ernie Macmillian, Ernie Macmillan, Ernie Macmillian, Ernie ru:Эрни Макмилан